


For the Board (Ficlet + Edit)

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [3]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Science Museum - Freeform, Step-parents, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A/N: There was supposed to be a whole museum day fic that went with this (and maybe I’ll post it eventually), but I’m just not feeling it right now. I do like the edit though, so here is the part of the fic that went with this edit.Hole in Face cutout images from Etsy.
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Kudos: 1





	For the Board (Ficlet + Edit)

“One last stop!” 

The gesture startled him when Lily slipped her hand in his. Her small hand was soft and warm, a contrast to his own, large, calloused hands from playing guitar and lifting equipment and boxes at the bar. She hadn’t seem to think about it, she just did it, like she had done it time and time before. But she hadn't and the significance of that moment was not lost on him.

“Where to, Rocket?” 

She shrugged in reply. Her brown eyes shimmered, her smile illuminating her whole face as she began to pull him after her. "I promise you'll be out of this world with it!"

Laura took his other hand giving it a gentle squeeze as they shared a smile. The two of them let themselves be guided along by the excited child, who seemed to have had her own agenda all day. The two adults had just been along for the ride. 

Lily stopped in front of the photo op area, assorted hole in face cut outs were lined up waiting for museum patrons to take their photos. Her arm swung back and forth taking Levi’s hand with hers. Her attention shifted to her mom, “I think we need to take a new picture for the board, so Levi can be in it too.”

Levi knelt beside her, “Are you sure? You and your mom have been working on that project together.”

She nodded, moving in closer to whisper. “I think my mom will like it better. She thinks you’re cute.” 

Laura’s cheeks warmed, a red hue spreading across them at her daughter’s words. 

“Is that so?” He smirked, his gaze shifting to Laura. His eyes darkened as they narrowed on her in consideration.

Her blush deepened, her whole body warming under the attention. She felt herself fall back as if she were in elementary school once more and her crush had just been revealed in front of everyone. Of course, this wasn’t new information for either of them, and yet, somehow it still felt like a secret had been shared. 

“Yeah,” Lily nodded, unaware of the silent exchange between the adults. “I mean boys are gross but I guess she thinks you’re okay. And, I think so too!” 

Laura’s hands clapped over her mouth. Lily never ceased to amaze and amuse her. She barely had time to consider it further before her daughter charged ahead, waiting for them to follow.

“Let’s go! We can all be astronauts this time!”


End file.
